


A snapshot of calm.

by LocalChaoticGremlin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Brain-rot hours, Other, platonic mercs bc OP craves fluff, soft spy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticGremlin/pseuds/LocalChaoticGremlin
Summary: Reader had a rough day on the battlefield, so they go to everyone's favourite deadbeat dad for some comfort.
Relationships: platonic mercs/reader, platonic spy/reader
Kudos: 10





	A snapshot of calm.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Petit moineau' translates to 'little sparrow'

It had been a tough day on the battlefield for you. You’d made more mistakes than you cared to admit, this consequently led to more trips to respawn. Which was never fun. With an irritated growl, you flung yourself into your room and began to strip yourself of your dirty work clothes before moving to the mercifully close en-suite bathroom for a shower, praying that the warm water would wash away the stresses of the day.

As soapy suds trailed over your skin with hot water soothing tight and sore muscles you could practically feel the tension leaving your body and see it being washed down the plughole.

Stepping out and drying yourself off, you cuddled yourself into an oversized sweater and some comfortable pyjama pants. Hearing Engie’s broad southern accent call your name, you slithered down the stairs to the base’s dining room. The delicious scent of a home-made stew and fresh bread made your mouth water and your stomach gurgle in hunger. Plonking down into your chair next to Sniper, the pair of you shared a tired grin before digging into the hearty meal.

With a full belly and a dopy grin, you followed the other mercs into the Rec room to hang out with them all for a while. Just before entering the room, you caught Spy and asked him to linger in the door frame for a second.

“Hey Spy… am I ok to sit next to you tonight?”

“Of course, petit moineau, you don’t have to ask.”

“Thanks Spy, I appreciate it a lot.”

With a small, kind smile Spy slipped into the room as you swiftly followed suit. Grabbing a thick knitted blanket in the team’s colours and a plush, squishy bean bag, you padded gently over to where Spy was sitting in his favourite leather armchair.

He had grabbed one of his infamous cigarettes too and was smoking contentedly. The mild smoke creating a comfortable lull in the room. Setting your beanbag down by Spy’s legs and cocooning yourself in the blanket, you plopped down and settled yourself against the arm of Spy’s chair.

A few hours had passed and, in that time, you had slowly fallen into a soft snooze and your was resting against Spy’s leg. Spy noticed and began to gently card his leather-clad fingers through your hair. These motions caused the other mercs around the pair of you to take slight notice and grin softly at the wholesome sight. All in all, it was a lovely end to a gruelling and difficult day.


End file.
